BREATH
by SM1719
Summary: [Kolaborasi] Sehun dan Jongin. Calon Alpha dan Beta. Saling mencintai namun terhalang oleh ikatan saudara. Jongin yang dalam masa heat season, dan Sehun yang tidak terima Jongin memiliki mate. Sehun membawa pergi Jongin, melakukan segara cara agar dirinya dan Jongin bisa bersama. [HunKai, ChanKai] [YAOI wolf!Au]
**BREATH**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **Characters: Sehun, Jongin (Kai), Chanyeol, and others**

 **Pairing: HunKai, ChanKai**

 **Warning: BL, Incest, Typo  
**

 **Rated: M**

 **Boomiee92, Tokisaki, SM1719**

* * *

 **A** ngin berhembus lembut menciptakan alunan indah dari gesekan dedaunan dan ranting pepohonan. Aroma tanah basah dari lantai hujan yang selalu lembab dan gembur. Sinar matahari yang teduh menyinari danau berair sebening kristal dan berarus tenang.

"Apa kau berencana untuk berenang?" tanpa menolehpun lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu tahu siapa yang memberinya pertanyaan.

"Sepertinya hari yang menyenangkan untuk berenang."

"Apa kau gila sekarang masih bulan Desember."

"Udara cukup hangat dan danau di hutan ini tidak pernah membeku, ajaib."

Tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang di belakangnya, ia justru mendengar suara patahan ranting yang disusul dengan suara gesekan tanah yang cukup mengganggu telinga sensitifnya. Melangkah dari tempatnya semula, lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu bermaksud untuk pergi ke seberang danau. Menuju batu raksasa di tepi danau.

"Jongin." Suara laki-laki di belakangnya terdengar memperingati. "Kau tidak berencana untuk melompat kan?"

Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu sama sekali tak terganggu dan tak bergeming. Suara peringatan itu baginya hanya serupa dengan gesekan ranting pohon pada tanah yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Aku selalu melakukannya, kenapa kau terdengar sangat cemas. Aku tidak akan mati jika di bawah ada lapisan es dan aku terbentur." Jongin menanggapi suara di belakangnya sambil memanjat menaiki puncak batu.

"Jongin!" panggilan itu serta tarikan pada bahu kanan Jongin, membuat Jongin terpaksa menghentikan niatannya untuk melompat. Hanya sementara. Dia pasti melompat apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau ingin melompat bersamaku Sehun _hyung_?"

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Aku sedang menikmati kebebasan Sehun _hyung_ , bukan membahayakan diri sendiri." Sehun menatap tajam kedua mata bulat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. "Desember, sebentar lagi Januari. _Hyung_ tahu dengan jelas apa artinya kan?" Sehun bungkam. "Jika tahun depan aku bertemu dengan _mate_ -ku. Aku harus pergi dari _pack_." Jongin melempar tatapan penuh kesedihan namun Sehun tetap tak mengubah air mukanya. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati sisa kebebasanku, itu saja."

"Bukan di sini." Sehun berucap datar kemudian menarik tangan kanan Jongin, menggenggamnya mengajak pergi.

"Kemana?!" Jongin memekik pelan.

Sehun melepaskan genggman tangannya saat mereka berada di tanah datar. Memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Jongin belum sempat menjawab saat tubuh Sehun berubah menjadi serigala besar, dengan bulu putih keperakan, berkilau di bawah sinar matahari musim dingin. "Naiklah."

"Kemana?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan naik." Mendengar ucapan dari kakaknya membuat Jongin mendesis kesal, ia lantas melompat menaiki punggung Sehun. Membungkukkan badannya memeluk leher Sehun yang kini telah berubah menjadi sosok serigala besar. Sehun melesat cepat menembus lebatnya hutan, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulu halus tengkuk Sehun. Hangat dan tenang, perasaan itu selalu muncul kala dirinya bersama dengan sang kakak.

Detik, menit, terlewati dengan cepat tak sempat terhitung. "Jongin." Panggilan dari suara rendah itu menyentak Jongin pada kenyataan. Ia berdiri tegak melihat ke sekeliling. Ia belum pernah berada pada bagian hutan ini. Suara air terjun yang menggema memenuhi setiap sudut hutan menarik perhatian Jongin. "Kita mendekat jangan turun." Perintah Sehun menghentikan niatan Jongin untuk melompat dari punggung sang kakak.

Setiap langkah yang Sehun ambil saat itulah suara air terjun semakin terdengar keras. Pemandangan menakjubkan tersaji di hadapan Jongin. Air terjun megah meluncur dari tebing curam. Menciptakan suara gemuruh luar biasa tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan danau di dekat mereka tinggal. "Kita akan naik."

"Ya!" Jongin memekik antusias, ia kembali memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup udara lembab nan basah. Butiran-butiran air yang melayang di udara membuat rambut Jongin lembab dengan cepat.

Aliran sungai besar yang pertama kali Jongin lihat saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, iapun melompat turun. Ia menoleh ke kanan memandangi sang kakak yang kini telah berubah menjadi manusia, kecuali ekor dan telinga serigala yang tak bisa hilang. Rambut hitam lebat Sehun terlihat basah menempel lekat pada dahinya. "Kita akan melompat dari pinggir tebing." Jongin hanya mengangguk, senyum tipis tercipta pada wajah nyaris tanpa cacat Sehun. Tangan kirinya terulur kepada Jongin. Senyum lebar dan kedua mata berbinar Jongin tunjukan untuk Sehun saat tangan kanannya menyambut tangan sang kakak.

Dua kali, tidak ini mungkin sepuluh kali dari tinggi batu di tepi danau yang biasa Jongin gunakan untuk melompat. Permukaan sungai terlihat bersih dari es di bulan Desember karena pergerakan arus liar. Angin bertiup kencang di bibir tebing. Hari cerah, Jongin bisa melihat hamparan hutan lebat sejauh pandang. Kelompok-kelompok burung yang terbang, pepohonan raksasa sekarang berubah seperti tak lebih kumpulan lumut. "Kita melompat dari sini."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, sangat mendebarkan melompat dari tempat setinggi ini namun ia merasakan hal lain merasuk dalam dirinya. ketakutan, mungkinkah ia merasa takut.

"Kau tahu tempat ini populer sebagai tempat bunuh diri bagi manusia, jadi jangan kaget saat kita sampai di bawah nanti melihat kerangka manusia."

"Apa?!" Jongin menoleh cepat, melempar tatapan penuh kecemasan. Sehun melihat itu sangat lucu. Entahlah, ketakutan Jongin akan hantu dan semacamnya menggelikan. Apa Jongin tidak sadar jika dirinya termasuk makhluk mitos, atau mungkin hantu bagi manusia.

"Kurasa kau harus membatasi pergaulanmu dengan para manusia." Sehun berucap dengan nada rendah ia memutar tubuhnya, mereka kini berhadapan. "Baumu seperti manusia." Menunduk Sehun mengendus sisi kiri leher jenjang sang adik. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin bertengger di sana. "Kau siap?"

"Melompat sekarang?"

"Ya." Hanya ucapan singkat yang Sehun berikan. Jongin tak sempat bereaksi saat Sehun menariknya dalam sebuah lompatan mengerikan.

Tempat yang populer untuk bunuh diri. Jongin mengenyahkan bayangannya tentang tubuh-tubuh yang hancur berantakan menghantam bebatuan besar sungai. Ia tahu tidak akan mati dalam benturan, ia tahu Sehun akan melindunginya, namun setiap makhluk memiliki naluri bertahan hidup. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang sangat bertentangan dengan naluri bertahan hidup.

Jatuh. Jatuh. Dan jatuh. Kecepatannya mematikan. Meluncur dengan cara yang mematikan namun menggairahkan serupa candu. Lompatan dari batu di tepi danau itu sama sekali tak sebanding. Perut Jongin mengencang menahan perasaan menekan yang membuncah dengan cara menyenangkan. Dadanya berdesir hebat. Angin menampar wajahnya dengan keras, menyapa kedua telinganya bagai gemuruh topan, cipratan air berubah menjadi tusukan-tusukan jarum dingin. Air terjun di belakangnya seolah berubah menjadi hamparan kain sutera putih.

Tubuh Sehun dan tubuh Jongin menempel erat. Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin posesif. Jongin mendongak menatap wajah sang kakak, wajah Sehun menutupi seluruh pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua kelopak mata Sehun tertutup, wajahnya sangat tenang, seolah telah ratusan kali ia melakukan hal ini. Alis tebal, hidung mancung, dagu lancip, garis wajah tegas. Menawan. Sangat menawan. Jongin menutup kedua kelopak matanya, tak ingin terpesona. Jantungnya berdetak liar, ia tidak tahu detakan liar itu karena kecepatan jatuh mereka atau karena hal lain, karena Sehun.

Air dingin yang menghantam tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Jongin seolah lumpuh untuk beberapa detik. Ia semakin panik saat kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya tak juga terlepas. Namun, sebelum kepanikan itu semakin menjadi tubuhnya telah tertarik ke atas permukaan. Sehun tersenyum lebar, jenis senyuman yang hampir tak pernah Sehun tampakan kecuali di hadapan Jongin. "Ini menyenangkan Jongin!" teriakkan seolah Sehunpun telah melepaskan begitu banyak beban di pundaknya. Sebagai calon _alpha_ tentu saja Sehun menanggung begitu banyak beban.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat. Keduanya berenang menuju tepian, duduk bersama pada salah satu batu sungai yang cukup besar.

"Apa kau merasa kedinginan?"

"Tidak."

Jongin ingin berteriak kepada Sehun untuk menghentikan semuanya. Perhatian dan kelembutan itu seolah Sehun menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ikatan darah dan hubungan saudara. Apa Sehun tidak tahu, jika semua ini akan melukai semua _pack_ , melukai dirinya, melukai Sehun sendiri. "Jika tidak kedinginan kenapa diam? Biasanya kau sangat cerewet!" Sehun memekik gemas menarik ujung hidung Jongin. Ia tertawa puas saat napas Jongin berubah menjadi suara menggelikan.

"Hentikan itu!" Jongin cukup kesal saat berhasil menarik lepas tangan sang kakak.

"Kenapa diam?" Sehun kembali menggoda kali ini menyikut pelan rusuk kiri Jongin.

"Pemandangan di sini menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah berada di bagian hutan ini."

"Hanya _alpha_ dan _beta_ yang boleh ke bagian hutan ini. Ah, calon _alpha_ dan calon _beta_ juga."

"Bukan aku!" Jongin memekik panik, ia berdiri dari batu yang didudukinya. "Kau melanggar peraturan, ini berbahaya!"

Sehun menangkap tangan kiri Jongin yang menghardiknya. "Aku calon _alpha_ dan kau adik kesayanganku." Sungguh, Jongin ingin menolak namun tarikan tangan Sehun membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Desember, bulan terakhir kita berdua menjadi anak-anak." Jongin melihat jelas garis rahang Sehun yang mengeras mendengar ucapannya. "Menjadi dewasa itu menyebalkan, aku tahu." Sehun tak menjawab kali ini bahkan kedua tatapannya berubah tajam. "Kau akan menjadi _alpha_ dan aku—aku akan pergi dari _pack_." Kalimat terakhir Jongin ucapkan setelah menelan sesuatu yang terasa sangat menyakitkan, menekannya dalam-dalam.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Sehun berdiri dari batu yang mereka duduki.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

Sehun berubah menjadi serigala, Jongin melompat menaiki punggung sang kakak. Sehun tak pernah mengijinkan Jongin berubah menjadi serigala, entah karena alasan apa, Sehun tak pernah menjelaskannya. Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya memeluk leher Sehun, perjalanan pulang terasa lebih menyenangkan, entah kenapa ia merasa sebagian besar beban yang ditanggungnya pergi bersama dengan lompatan yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Para serigala, atau _shifter_ tinggal di hutan, namun jangan membayangkan mereka tinggal dengan cara mirip hewan atau manusia prasejarah. Mereka terbuka dengan segala perubahan, membangun pemukiman layaknya manusia hanya saja letak pemukiman berada di tengah hutan jauh dari peradaban manusia. Mereka berinteraksi dengan manusia, saat musim berburu bahkan manusia datang ke hutan dan menginap di pemukiman para _shifter_. Manusia tidak mengetahui keberadaan _shifter_. Di mata manusia mereka terlihat seperti manusia normal, mereka tidak berubah saat bulan purnama. Mereka berubah sesuai keinginan diri sendiri dan ketika insting alam memanggil.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya sesaat setelah melompat turun dari punggung sang kakak. Setelah berubah menjadi manusia, Sehun tak langsung menjawab Jongin hanya melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Sesuatu sepertinya membuat sang kakak merasa tidak suka. Jongin menajamkan penciumannya. "Ada _pack_ lain yang datang _hyung_ , kurasa mereka datang dengan damai." Sehun tak membalas ia menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin erat.

"Berjalan di belakangku, tetap di belakangku Jongin."

"Ya."

"Jongin, Sehun!" Taemin berlari menghampiri keduanya dengan senyum lebar terkembang. "Kalian sudah ditunggu."

"Siapa?"

"Siwon appa." Keduanya hanya terdiam menanggapi kalimat Taemin. "Ayo!" Taemin dengan tergesa mendorong punggung Sehun dan Jongin supaya bergegas.

"Ada _alpha_ lain di dalam." Sehun berbisik pelan pada Jongin. "Tetap di belakangku Jongin." Jongin memilih diam, memang kenapa jika ada _alpha_ lain ia cukup kuat untuk bertarung. Kekuatannya tak jauh beda dari Sehun. Dirinya bukan serigala lemah yang harus dilindungi setiap detik.

"Sehun, Jongin!" Siwon menyapa dua putranya dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya. Pintu rumah sengaja dibuka, ada lima orang asing di dalam, mereka berdiri dan membungkukkan badan menyambut Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya melangkah masuk mengikuti tarikan tangan Siwon pada bahu kanan Sehun. "Chanyeol, perkenalkan putraku Sehun. Dia yang akan menggantikan posisiku."

Aroma kepemimpinan tercium kuat, Chanyeol adalah _alpha_ , tidak salah lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sementara Sehun hanya melempar tatapan datar. "Chanyeol." Ucapnya ramah.

"Sehun." Keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Dan dia yang termuda di sini Chanyeol, putraku Jongin."

"Hai Jongin." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan ramah. Jongin menarik lepas tangan kanannya dari genggaman sang kakak dengan susah payah untuk berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Semuanya silakan duduk." Perintah Siwon dituruti oleh semua orang. Sehun harus menekan amarahnya melihat Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya Chanyeol berjalan-jalan dengan Jongin." Sehun langsung melempar tatapan tajam kepada sang ayah namun Siwon masih menampakan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah Tuan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada bahagia yang nampak jelas, Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat ingin sekali mencakar atau bahkan mencabik tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jangan keluar dari batas Chanyeol, kalian bisa berjalan di sekitar danau."

"Tentu Tuan." Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat antusias sedangkan Jongin masih melempar tatapan bingung, namun ia berdiri kala Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin tak menyambut uluran tangan itu, Chanyeol terlihat canggung untuk beberapa detik namun senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia mempersilakan Jongin untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun, mereka anggota Park _pack_. _Pack_ kedua terbesar setelah _pack_ kita, mereka datang untuk mengawal Park Chanyeol. Kuharap kalian bisa akrab." Sehun hanya memandang sekilas kepada empat orang asing yang duduk di hadapannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyapa atau bersikap ramah kepada mereka.

"Apa Chanyeol tertarik dengan Jongin?"

"Iya, Chanyeol tertarik dengan Jongin. Suatu kehormatan pemimpin _pack_ besar tertarik dengan anggota _pack_ kita, itu akan sangat menguntungkan. Chanyeol bersedia menunggu sampai Jongin benar-benar siap, _mating season_ berlangsung dari Januari sampai Maret, belum bisa dipastikan kapan Jongin akan memasuki masa _heat_. Ayah yakin Jongin akan segera siap."

"Jongin bukan barang Ayah." Sehun menahan geram.

"Kaupun akan siap Sehun, kau harus mulai mencari siapa _mate_ yang kau inginkan."

"Ya, Ayah." Sehun menjawab sambil membuang muka dari tatapan sang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau yang termuda?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat iapun berdiri cukup jauh dari Chanyeol, mereka berjalan menyusuri danau seperti yang disarankan sang pemimpin. Jongin tidak tahu harus mengobrol akrab seperti apa, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol bahkan ia baru mendengar nama Chanyeol hari ini.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan kakakmu, Sehun?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Maaf jika topik pembicaraanku tidak menarik, kau pasti bosan." Sungguh, Jongin merasa tidak enak hati tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengubah suasana menjadi akrab. Chanyeol benar-benar orang asing. "Aku juga sangat dekat dengan saudara-saudaraku, aku selalu sedih saat salah satu keluargaku meninggalkan _pack_."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Saudaraku yang pergi tidak pernah kembali, karena itu aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan menjalin hubungan dengan semua _pack_ yang menginginkan pasangan dari _pack_ kami, sehingga semuanya bisa tetap bertemu dengan bebas." Kalimat Chanyeol membuat tubuh Jongin menegang.

"Apa—apa kalian ke sini untuk mencari _mate_?" disertai senyum lebarnya Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Siapa?" Suara Jongin hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku."

Jantung Jongin seolah memukul tulang dadanya sekarang. "Siapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau." Langkah Jongin seketika terhenti, ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Menjadi _mate_ seorang _alpha_ adalah impian semua submissive, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Ia menginginan kebebasan, bahkan opsi untuk hidup seorang diri tanpa _mate_ berulang kali terlintas di pikirannya.

"Chanyeol maaf. Aku masih sangat muda, aku belum siap untuk pergi dari _pack_ dan bergabung dengan _pack_ lain. Aku belum siap untuk hamil dan mengasuh anak-anak. Aku ingin berpetualang lebih banyak lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Yang berubah hanya statusmu."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Pembohong, kau pasti akan kalah dengan instingmu Chanyeol. Insting seorang dominan sangat egois."

"Kau juga akan kalah dengan instingmu, Jongin." Keduanya saling melempar tatapan sengit.

"Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan."

"Hmmm." Jongin kembali menggumam.

"Pasti pertemuan pertama kita ini, sama sekali tidak berkesan untukmu."

"Ada banyak submissive yang lebih dewasa dan lebih siap dari aku Chanyeol, di _pack_ ini juga. Sebaiknya kau mencari yang lain."

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku menolak."

"Aku tetap menginginkanmu." Chanyeol bersikeras. Jongin mendesis pelan ia ingin mencakar wajah Chanyeol, menendang perutnya, atau mematahkan beberapa tulangnya. Namun, Jongin memilih diam menyakiti _alpha_ adalah genderang perang.

"Entahlah, aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban atau memikirkan hal itu." Ucap Jongin ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Jika kita kembali dengan terpisah ayahmu pasti akan bertanya banyak hal."

"Ikuti aku." Tegas Jongin tanpa berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukan tipe _alpha_ yang otoriter namun sikap Jongin membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa tidak senang, ia menahan bahu kanan Jongin, menariknya, membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu mau tak mau memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka kini berhadapan. Ia melihat bola mata Chanyeol yang berwarna merah. Aroma tubuh Jongin hampir membuat Chanyeol lepas kendali. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan siap, sebentar lagi Jongin akan menjadi miliknya. "Menjauh dariku." Ucapan Jongin dibarengi dengan dorongan keras pada kedua bahu Chanyeol.

Sang _alpha_ terhuyung ke belakang punggungnya hampir menabrak batang pohon. Jongin sama sekali bukan submissive lemah, ia tahu dengan jelas seperti apa Jongin itu. Pemberani, pemberontak, selalu membuat masalah, terlibat pertarungan, jika dia bukan submissive, Chanyeol yakin Jonginlah yang akan menjadi _alpha_ bukan Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa Jongin." Chanyeol memeluk singkat Jongin sebelum berlari menghampiri empat anggota _pack_ -nya yang telah menunggu. Jongin masih berdiri mematung serupa dinding beton ia tidak suka dengan ide _mate_ dan _mating_ ini. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang berdiri di beranda rumah mereka, Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah hutan ia sedang tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Berhadapan dengan ayah, Sehun, serta anggota _pack_ lain yang pasti akan memberinya pertanyaan bertubi.

Kini Jongin berdiri seorang diri di tepi danau, mengamati batu setinggi lima meter tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melompat ke dalam danau. Seorang diri Jongin memilih untuk diam dan menikmati setiap suara yang disajikan oleh alam. Suara kicauan burung, gemerisik ranting dan dedaunan.

"Kau akan menjadi pasangan seorang _alpha_. Jangan memasang wajah memelas seperti itu." Jongin tidak menjawab dia memilih untuk diam. "Menjadi _beta_ itu suatu kehormatan."

"Kau saja yang menggantikan aku, Key." Suara tawa Key terdengar merdu.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa dilakukan."

Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Key karena Key selalu tahu dimana menekan tombol yang tepat untuk meledakan amarah seseorang. "Jangan melawan Jongin, saat tiba waktunya kau juga akan kalah." Jongin menggeram pelan ia mengambil batu dengan tangan kananya, tidak, ia tidak akan melemparkan batu itu pada Key.

BRAK! Lemparan batu Jongin mengenai cabang pohon, membuat burung mockingbird yang tengah bertengger terbang pergi. Key tersenyum miring. "Hampir saja jika kau mengenaiku, Onew tidak akan tinggal diam. Ah kau memiliki pembela, Sehun dan Chanyeol, _alpha_ dan calon _alpha_ siapa yang berani melawanmu."

"Key cukup!" Jongin memperingati.

"Kenapa kau tidak merasa bahagia dengan posisimu, semua orang menginginkanmu Jongin." Jongin menatap Key sengit. "Termasuk aku. Aku berharap Sehun memilihku tapi apa, dia tidak memilihku. Onew memilihku."

"Hasilnya sama saja kau berada di _pack_ kami." Jongin mencoba menekan amarahnya.

"Kau akan pergi dari _pack_ tapi kau akan menjadi _beta_ , jika _alpha_ mu mati atau tidak bisa memimpin _pack_. Kaulah pemimpinnya, kau bisa mendapatkan _omega_." Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Aku lebih menyukai kebebasan dibanding tawaran menjadi _beta_ yang menurutmu menggiurkan itu."

"Pembohong!" pekikan terakhir Key berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Jongin. Amarahnya terlepas secara tiba-tiba Jongin mendorong tubuh Key dengan keras.

"Aaaa!" teriakkan keras Key diiringi oleh munculnya seekor serigala berbulu abu-abu. Menatap Jongin sengit ia hampir menyerang Jongin jika serigala putih keperakan tak menghadangnya. Serigala berbulu putih keperakan itu menggeram dan serigala berbulu abu-abu merendahkan kepalanya hingga dagunya hampir menyentuh tanah.

Jongdae dan Xiumin datang mereka membantu Key berdiri sementara Jongin masih berada di tempatnya semula, di belakang Sehun. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa semua pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin. "Jongin kendalikan amarahmu."

"Key yang memulainya." Jongin keras kepala seperti biasa.

"Key selalu bersikap seenaknya, kupikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Key."

"Kau membela Key?!" Jongin memekik tidak suka. Sehun yang telah berubah menjadi manusia hanya bungkam. "Bagus!" Jongin mendengus sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

Jongin mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan sengit yang diberikan sang ayah padanya. "Tulang tangan kiri Key retak."

"Itu akan sembuh besok." Jongin menjawab tanpa beban sambil melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus menuju kamarnya.

"Jongin kau harus minta maaf!" Siwon memekik dari lantai satu.

"Tidak! Key yang salah!" Jongin berteriak diiringi dengan bantingan pintu kamarnya.

Ia kunci pintu dan jendela kamarnya, menutup semua tirai, mematikan lampu kamar. Gelap gulita, Jongin melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya dengan kasar kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia lantas meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia sangat marah dengan sikap Key dan satu-satunya pelampiasan hanya tidur. Tidak mungkin dirinya berteriak dan mengumpat di dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, seingat Jongin ia pulang setelah bertengkar dengan Key di hutan. Berbaring di atas tempat tidur, meringkuk di bawah selimut. Jongin terbangun saat tubuhnya terasa panas, bukan, bukan demam. Rasa panas yang lain. Dan dia cukup tahu rasa panas apa yang kini menjalari tubuhnya. Jongin turun dari tempat tidur, duduk pada kursi kayu di belakang meja belajar kecilnya.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar kamarnya. "Jongin, ini Ibu." Jongin dengan malas menyeret kedua kakinya mendekati pintu, menarik selot kunci membiarkan sang ibu masuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia sangat berbeda dengan wajah Jongin. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap lembut pipi kanan Jongin. "Kau sudah dewasa, ayahmu akan pergi memberitahu Chanyeol." Kening Jongin seketika berkerut.

"Apa secepat itu?"

"Iya." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Apa ini penting? Apa aku harus dimiliki Chanyeol? Apa aku tidak bisa seperti manusia, memilih untuk hidup sendiri? Apa aku tidak memiliki pilihan?"

Kyuhyun melempar tatapan penuh simpati. "Tidak bisa Sayang, jika Chanyeol tidak segera datang dan menjadikan kau miliknya akan sangat berbahaya untukmu."

"Aku bukan barang!" Jongin berteriak marah. "Dan aku bukan binatang!" napas Jongin berderu kasar, ia benci, sangat benci dengan semua ini. "Sebaiknya Ibu keluar."

"Jongin."

"Aku ingin sendiri?!" tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong dengan paksa keluar dari kamar sang putra. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika pintu kamar itu tertutup kasar tepat di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma itu tercium sangat kuat, sekembalinya dari hutan Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya. Ke kamar dan tidur. Saat aroma yang memabukkan itu menyapa ujung saraf penciumannya ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. "Tidak dikunci." Jawab Sehun.

Kyuhyun masuk dan tersenyum lembut. "Sehun maaf…,"

"Aku tahu Ibu." Potong Sehun, ia berdiri dari tepi ranjang mengangkat ransel dari atas lantai kamarnya. Ia harus pergi agar tidak tergoda dengan aroma tubuh Jongin. Meski sedarah masa subur submissive tetap mempengaruhi para dominan.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan Minho."

"Aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum simpul sebelum menyandang ransel pada bahu kanannya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Cukup jengkel." Jawaban sang ibu membuat Sehun berusaha keras untuk menampakan senyumnya agar semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Perasaannya terhadap Jongin tak mungkin diungkap terang-terangan.

"Onew, Jonghyun, pergilah untuk menemui Chanyeol kabari dia tentang Jongin."

"Baik tetua."

Tubuh Sehun menegang, Chanyeol akan datang untuk mengklaim Jongin menjadi miliknya. Jongin akan menjadi _mate_ Chanyeol. Jongin akan pergi meninggalkan _pack_. Kedua telapak tangan Sehun mengepal kuat, amarahnya hampir tak terbendung. Namun, Sehun cukup pintar untuk mengelabuhi semua orang termasuk ayahnya. "Ah Sehun, tunggulah sebentar lagi Minho akan datang." Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Pintu depan rumah dibiarkan terbuka, Sehun melihat ada banyak submissive di depan rumahnya, menjaga Jongin dari serangan para dominan. Dominan di dalam maupun di luar _pack_. "Kenapa Ayah tidak terpengaruh dengan aroma Jongin?"

"Dia putraku."

"Sesederhana itu?" Sehun seolah tak percaya dengan jawaban sang ayah.

"Ya. Sehun." Panggil Siwon sambil menutup pintu depan rumahnya untuk mendapatkan privasi dengan putra sulungnya.

"Hmmm."

"Lupakan Jongin."

Jantung Sehun seolah hampir meledak mendengar kalimat ayahnya. "Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Aku tahu rasa sayangmu terhadap Jongin bukan sekedar rasa sayang dan cinta antara seorang kakak laki-laki dengan adiknya."

"Ayah jangan bercanda denganku."

"Apa ayah terlihat bercanda di matamu?" Sehun terdiam. Tidak. Ayahnya tidak terlihat bercanda. Tidak sama sekali.

"Pergilah Sehun. Tenangkan dirimu dan setelah kau kembali Jongin sudah akan menjadi _mate_ Chanyeol dan berpindah ke _pack_ nya. Dan kau bisa mulai menemukan _mate_ mu sendiri." Titah Siwon pada Sehun yang menahan amarahnya.

"Kau selalu berbicara seolah-olah Jongin adalah barang! Dia anakmu perlakukan dia seperti anakmu!" geram Sehun diiringi dengan aura mendominasi yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kalau Siwon bukan seorang _alpha_ sudah dipastikan lututnya akan gemetar atau mungkin dia akan berlutut juga seperti beberapa _omega_ di kediaman miliknya. Tapi Siwon juga _alpha_ , aura milik Sehun menurun darinya.

"Dan dia adalah adikmu! Maka perlakukan dia seperti adikmu! Buang semua perasaan tidak bergunamu padanya!" Murka Siwon pada Sehun.

"Tidak berguna?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. "Tidak berguna kau bilang? Apakah kau menikahi ibu karena perasaan tidak berguna itu? Apakah kehadiranku dan Jongin disebabkan perasaan tidak berguna itu? Apa yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang?!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang! Yang salah adalah siapa yang kau cintai! Dia adikmu Sehun!"

"Hentikan!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berpegangan pada pintu dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tidak mengherankan Kyuhyun adalah seorang _beta_ dan berada di dalam ruangan dengan aura _alpha_ yang meledak-ledak membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, sifatnya sebagai submissivebenar-benar ingin membuatnya berlutut sekarang juga. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun terengah Siwon langsung menenangkan dirinya membuat auranya perlahan-lahan menipis tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

"Kalian terlalu terbawa emosi. Aura kalian mengganggu seisi _pack_. Terutama Jongin yang sedang _heat_ diatas," jeda sesaat. "Kalian melukainya." Mendengar itu Sehun langsung mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku akan memeriksa kondisi Jongin dulu." Kata Siwon memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun dan Sehun berdua. Kyuhnyun menghela napas dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, dia adikmu. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu." Kata Kyuhyun lemah sambil memegang bahu Sehun.

"Aku tahu ibu. Maafkan aku." Kata Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibunya dan rumahnya. Sehun keluar dari rumahnya dan disambut oleh Minho.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho khawatir.

"Ya."

"Aku akan menemui keluargaku sebentar, setelah itu kita berangkat." Pamit Minho yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Sehun memandang ke jendela yang berada di lantai dua rumahnya. Jendela kamar milik Jongin yang ditutup rapat guna mengurangi feromon Jongin yang meluap, yang tentu saja gagal. Aroma Jongin terlalu kuat hanya untuk dibatasi dengan jendela. Sehun baru saja berencana untuk melihat Jongin sebelum Minho datang.

"Sehun kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ya." Jawab Sehun tanpa protes dan mengikuti Minho berubah menjadi serigala dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun terus memikirkan Jongin. Pikirannya berkelana pada masa kecil mereka, saat-saat mereka bersama sampai pada kenyataan bahwa Jongin akan menjadi milik _pack_ lain. Milik Park Chanyeol. Akibat pemikiran itu Sehun langsung berhenti berlari dan berubah menjadi manusia membuat Minho yang berada di depannya ikut berhenti dan berubah.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Minho.

"Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kakiku. Bisa _hyung_ memeriksanya?" tanya Sehun menjulurkan kaki kanannya.

"Tentu." Minho curiga dengan sikap aneh Sehun tapi tidak memprotes. Sehun memperhatikan Minho yang menunduk dan memeriksa kakinya.

"Aku rasa kakimu baik-baik sa-"

DUG! Sehun memukul tengkuk Minho dengan keras membuat Minho langsung tidak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan Jongin." Kata Sehun sambil memakai baju dari tas kecil yang dibawa Minho. Sehun memutuskan untuk berlari kembali dalam bentuk manusia, karena bentuk serigalanya terlalu besar, belum lagi bulu putihnya pasti akan menarik perhatian.

Dan akhirnya Sehun berlari kembali dengan kedua kakinya untuk mengambil Jongin. Jongin _nya_.

.

.

.

Kamar Jongin gelap, sangat gelap. Tapi baunya benar-bebar luar biasa. Ini bau Jongin, Sehun kenal sekali pada bau Jongin. Tapi bau Jongin kali ini lebih pekat, manis dan memabukkan. Sehun sampai memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma kamar ini besar-besar karena nikmat.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jongin lirih dari sudut kamar.

"Sehun _hyung_?" panggil Jongin sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ya, Jongin. Ini aku." Jawab Sehun dengan suara serak. Jongin tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Sehun merasa mabuk, mabuk oleh tubuh Jongin yang terasa hangat, bahkan panas, dan yang terutama bau Jongin. Demi Tuhan bau Jongin benar-benar menggilas habis akal sehatnya.

" _Hyung_.. aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau menjadi _mate_ Chanyeol." Napas Jongin terdengar terengah, tersiksa oleh _heat_ nya sendiri.

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam karena dirinya tengah sibuk menikmati bau Jongin, dengan beringas Sehun yang sedang dipeluk oleh Jongin malah mengendusi leher Jongin yang baunya benar-benar memikat.

"H- _hyung_ hentikan-" Tolak Jongin lemah, bukan hanya Sehun yang sedang melawan insting hewannya tapi juga Jongin yang mulai menyerah pada kebutuhannya. Dengan tubuh seorang _alpha_ menekan ke tubuhnya yang sedang _heat_ tentu saja Jongin jadi gila.

Sehun mengacuhkan penolakan adiknya dan malah mencium leher Jongin dengan gigitan kecil ditambah tangannya yang menggerayangi tubuh Jongin. "H-hyu..engh.. berhenti.." Mulutnya menolak tapi tangan Jongin meremas rambut belakang Sehun, kepalanya mendongak memberi akses yang lebih besar untuk Sehun. Sifat alaminya sebagai submissivebenar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan saat _heat_.

Stimulasi-stimulasi kecil yang diberikan Sehun pada Jongin benar-benar memancing gairah Jongin menuju puncaknya dan Sehun bisa melihatnya jelas dari mata Jongin yang mulai berkabut karena nafsu, keringat Jongin mengalir deras, napasnya terengah dan tubuh Jongin benar-benar lemas sekarang, Sehun yakin kalau dia melepaskan Jongin, Jongin pasti langsung merosot di lantai.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Kata Sehun menarik wajahnya dari leher Jongin dengan berat.

"Tapi ayah... Chanyeol..."

"Kau ingin menjadi _mate_ Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun yang dibalas gelengan cepat dari Jongin.

"Bagus. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun. _Kau milikku,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Naik ke punggungku." Jongin patuh pada perintah Sehun, jangankan berlari untuk berdiri saja Jongin kesusahan. Dengan Sehun di punggungnya Sehun melompat keluar dari jendela Jongin dan langsung masuk ke dalam hutan memilih rute yang berbeda dari yang tadi ia ambil bersama Minho.

Sehun terus berlari dalam wujud manusianya sampai berhenti di pinggir sungai, Sehun menurunkan Jongin yang kebingungan dari punggungnya lalu mulai membuka bajunya. Jongin kira Sehun akan berubah makanya dia melucuti bajunya, tapi ketika Sehun melepaskan bajunya juga, Jongin curiga. Pikiran Jongin mulai _sedikit_ jernih sekarang, berada di sekitar alpha _sedikit_ mengurangi efek _heat_ nya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Jongin memegangi kancing bajunya yang dibuka oleh Sehun. Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Jongin, tapi Jongin terus berontak sampai Sehun memilih untuk menyobek baju Jongin.

SRAK! " _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin. Apakah Sehun akan memperkosanya?

"Kita akan menyingkirkan baumu Jongin. Percuma kita berlari kalau baumu meninggalkan jejak." Jelas Sehun pada Jongin yang mulai mengerti dan menurut.

"Pakai ini." Sehun memakaikan bajunya pada Jongin untuk menutupi bau Jongin dengan baunya yang telah menempel di baju.

"Tapi mereka akan mengenali baumu dan melacak kita."

"Tidak mungkin. Apa kau bisa melacak bau ku?" tanya Sehun. Benar. Tidak mungkin untuk mereka yang tidak hapal betul dengan bau Sehun untuk melacak bau Sehun. Bahkan Jongin sendiri masih kesusahan. Itulah alasannya Jongin selalu kalah saat bermain petak umpet bersama Sehun. Bau Sehun sangat susah dikenali. Baunya seperti angin dan membaur bersama angin.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sehun telah berubah menjadi serigala. Jongin segera naik ke punggung Sehun. Serigala putih keperakan itu menendang baju Jongin ke sungai supaya hanyut terbawa arus sungai dan berlari berlawan arah dengan arus sungai itu naik ke atas gunung.

Sehun tidak sadar berapa lama dia berlari, satu-satunya yang membuatnya kembali sadar adalah cengkraman tangan Jongin di bulunya yang makin mengerat dan erangan pelan Jongin, ditambah Jongin yang menggeliat gelisah di atas punggungnya. Sekarang sudah larut malam yang merupakan puncak _heat_ dari serigala terutama saat bulan bersinar terang seperti ini.

Sehun ingin terus berlari sejauh mungkin tapi feromon Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan bau Sehun tidak sanggup lagi menyamarkan bau tubuh Jongin. Ini harus segera diselesaikan atau semuanya akan sia-sia.

Begitu melihat mulut goa didepan matanya Sehun langsung memasukinya. Membaringkan Jongin disana dan kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Mengumpulkan beberapa kayu dan membuat api unggun kecil untuk memberi penerangan pada goa yang gelap gulita itu sebelum kembali pada Jongin yang berkeringat dan menggelinjang di tanah dengan tidak nyaman.

"Jongin."

"H- _hyung_.. enghh.. pa-panas sekha..lii.." rengek Jongin menatap Sehun kesakitan. Sehun membelai wajah Jongin dan menundukkan wajahnya, kembali menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Jongin dimana bau Jongin tercium paling kuat.

Sehun kembali menciumi leher Jongin bahkan menjilat dan mengigit. Kali ini Sehun tanpa ragu mengigit Jongin dengan keras. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia akan mengklaim Jongin. Persetan dengan aturan dan norma sosial, dia mencintai Jongin dan dia akan memiliki Jongin.

Jongin terus mengerang dan mendesah saat Sehun mulai memanjakan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tubuh mereka yang menempel erat terasa begitu salah tapi benar disaat yang sama.

"Hyunggghh..." desah Jongin, membuat sedikit akal di otaknya terbangun. Benar, _Hyung_. Dia _Hyung_ mu. Dia kakakmu. Kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Mata Jongin terbuka ditengah kegilaan yang dialaminya.

"Hyuu-engh hentikan..." tangan Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakannya. Sehun berhenti, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari tubuh Jongin dan menatap lurus ke mata Jongin.

"Aku.. aku adikmu..." bisik Jongin terdengar terluka ditengah napasnya yang terengah. Dia sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi faktanya dia memanglah adik Sehun. Mereka berasal dari rahim yang sama, mereka berbagi darah yang sama di pembuluh darah masing-masing.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin dengan ekspresi keras. Mata Jongin memanas, bukan karena _heat_ nya melainkan karena air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Ya. Jongin juga mencintai Sehun. Dia mencintai kakaknya.

Betapa mereka berdua sangat membenci kenyataan. Karena tidak peduli seberapa besar mereka mencintai satu sama lain hubungan darah yang mengikat mereka akan selalu menjadi pembatas. Sehun sudah siap untuk memutuskan ikatan darah mereka meskipun-

"Tapi ini salah..." meskipun itu salah.

"Kalau begitu, tatap mataku dan katakan padaku. Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak menginginkanku, Jongin,"

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak mencintaiku." Sehun mengatakannya dengan guratan terluka yang tergambar jelas di matanya, membuat air mata Jongin menetes. Jongin menangis, karena perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak... aku..."

"Katakan padaku, Jongin. Bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Sekali saja setelah itu aku akan benar-benar pergi." Tangis Jongin makin kencang. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin Sehun pergi. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan keputus asaan yang jelas.

"Jongin." Tuntut Sehun dengan sedih.

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu _hyung_.. aku sangat mencintaimu." Aku Jongin, akhirnya dikalahkan oleh hatinya.

Ada perasaan lega yang menghinggapi keduanya tapi masih ada yang terasa salah dan mengganjal. Ibu jari Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin membawa wajah Jongin menatapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Bisik Sehun sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Jongin.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir bawah Jongin. Tangannya terulur menyentuh helaian rambut Jongin dan mengelusnya perlahan, memberikan rasa aman untuk pemuda tan itu.

Jongin merasakannya, rasa kasih sayang yang sangat besar yang diberikan Sehun untuk dirinya. Selama ini, tidak ada yang bisa memberikan rasa kasih sayang seperti yang Sehun berikan, sekalipun ayah dan ibunya memberikannya setiap hari.

Rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda dari apa yang di terimanya dari ayah dan ibunya. Sehun, kakaknya, entah kenapa terasa sangat pas dengan apa yang ia inginkan selama ini.

Namun sekali lagi, ia harus tertampar dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia harus menelan pil pahit jika dirinya sendiri melarang apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

Jongin... Menyukai kakaknya sendiri. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya dirinya mencintai kakaknya sendiri, Sehun.

Sehun berhenti melumat bibir Jongin ketika tak ada respon satupun yang diberikan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Ia mendongak dan menatap manik Jongin yang kembali menampung air mata.

"Jongin, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Tangannya mengusap pipi tan yang terasa halus dengan perlahan. Pipi yang sangat ia sukai.

Jongin balas menatap kakaknya. Satu titik air mata mengalir turun melewati pelipis kirinya, " _Hyung_.. Aku.." Jongin berhenti tatkala kedua pipinya ditangkup Sehun. Ia memperhatikan manik kakak kandungnya yang memancarkan keteduhan.

"Tatap aku Jongin.. Apa kau ragu?" Jongin bungkam, "Kau meragukan ku? Apa kau meragukan jawabanmu?" Jongin menggeleng, lalu memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Maaf.. Aku hanya takut.."

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu... Jangan takut, jangan khawatir. Kita akan hadapi bersama.."

Bersamaan setelah Jongin mengangguk perlahan, Sehun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. _Alpha_ itu menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin, dan menghirup feromon Jongin yang masih tercium bahkan semakin kuat membaur bersama udara di dalam goa.

Jongin mengerang kecil merasakan jilatan sensual yang diberikan Sehun pada lehernya. Suhu tubuhnya terasa naik dan sekarang ia dapat merasakan rasa panas berlebihan pada wajahnya.

"Uhh~ H- _hyung_.. ahh"

Jongin meremat rambut Sehun dan mengacak-acaknya. Kini, rambut sang calon _alpha_ tersebut berantakan akibat jemari Jongin yang terus-menerus meremasnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, telinga dan ekor serigala Sehun keluar menampilkan kemilau keindahan di tengah remang cahaya perapian. Telinga serigalanya berdiri tegak, dan ekornya bergerak-gerak perlahan menikmati santapan di bawahnya.

Jongin mendesah saat melihat ekor dan telinga serigala Sehun bergerak-gerak. Birahinya tiba-tiba saja semakin memuncak, dan ia dapat merasakan rasa panas menjalar hingga berkumpul pada satu titik di tubuhnya. Jongin juga merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa basah. Feromonnya semakin menguar wangi, memabukkan bagi siapapun yang menciumnya.

"Grrhh~" tanpa diduga, tangan Jongin merambat dengan sendirinya mengelus selangkangan Sehun. Sang _alpha_ menggeram keenakan dan ekornya melilit tangan Jongin yang terus-menerus memberi rangsangan pada penisnya yang sudah membengkak di dalam celananya.

"Ahh.. _Hyung_ hh.. engh" Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan memangkunya, meremas _butt_ nya perlahan. Pria tan itu memeluk erat kakaknya saat merasakan Sehun melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Jongin.."

"Emh~?"

Sehun tersenyum miring dan menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lihatlah wajah penuh peluh milik Jongin yang memancarkan warna kemerahan. Bibir bervolume yang membengkak dan terbuka mengeluarkan desahan lirih. Sehun menelan saliva secara perlahan. Adiknya saat ini sangat menggairahkan, apalagi Jongin dalam masa _heat_ nya.

Tidak ada yang membuat Sehun bergairah selain adiknya sendiri. Sehun rasa, akal sehatnya telah hilang tergantikan dengan kabut nafsu yang semakin membuncah.

Sehun kembali menyambar bibir merah Jongin, melumatnya dengan penuh gairah, dan rasa ingin memiliki yang besar. "Armh" telinga serigalanya berkedut senang mendengar rintihan penuh kenikmatan milik Jongin.

Lidahnya turun melewati rahang dan leher jenjang Jongin yang dipenuhi oleh tanda miliknya, lalu berhenti di depan dada tan Jongin yang terlihat membusung. Sehun menatap nyalang pada puting mencuat Jongin.

" _Hyung_ h... Ohh~" Jongin semakin membusungkan dadanya merapat pada Sehun ketika calon _alpha_ itu tiba-tiba saja menjilati putingnya, layaknya seekor anak serigala yang menusu pada induknya. Ia memijat tengkuk Sehun, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya pada Sehun.

"Hh.. Jongin.. Kau menggairahkan.. engh" Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendongak menikmati gesekan penisnya dan _butt_ adiknya. Pria itu bahkan tak menyadari jika salivanya turun melewati dagunya karena saking menikmati rangsangan yang Jongin berikan.

Ternyata adiknya sangat agresif jika sedang menghadapi _mating season_.

"Ah ah.. _Hyung_ h.. Aku tidak tahanh.. Akh!" Jongin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat Sehun kembali menyerang putingnya. Tubuhnya semakin merapat dan indera penciumannya mencium bau kakaknya yang mengudara di sekitarnya. Terasa memabukkan dirinya.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan puting Jongin yang kini merah merekah, lidah Sehun menelusuri dada telanjang Jongin. Mencecap rasa adiknya sendiri dan terus meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana. Tangan putihnya turun mengusap perut datar Jongin, menggoda abs samar yang dimiliki Jongin, dan jemarinya menusuk memasuki pusarnya.

"Aaahh~" Teriakan kenikmatan Jongin menggema di dalam goa besar itu. Ekor putih perak kakaknya menggoda daerah selangkangannya, mengelusnya dari luar dengan tekanan.

Rasanya Jongin semakin mabuk kepayang. Kepalanya tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun pada tubuhnya. "A-agh.. _Stop teasing me_!" Pekiknya penuh frustasi saat tangan kakaknya tak juga menyentuh benda pribadinya.

Sehun menyeringai ditengah geraman halusnya. Telinga serigalanya bergerak-gerak merasakan Jongin yang sudah siap. Tangannya kemudian melepas _zipper_ celana Jongin, lalu melepas celana itu dengan sekali hentak. Kini, di depannya terpampang jelas kulit paha Jongin yang mulus, _hole_ basah yang sedikit terlihat, dan jangan lupakan penis mengacung adiknya yang telah mengeluarkan precum diujungnya.

Pemandangan yang menggiurkan. Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering sekali lagi. "Oh.. Jongin.. Kau sangat indah,"

Jongin terengah memperhatikan jemari kakaknya yang mengelus perlahan paha mulusnya. Mengikuti nalurinya, Jongin membuka semakin lebar pahanya, sehingga Sehun dapat leluasa bermain di daerah selangkangannya. " _Hyung_... Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi. Cepatlah! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya," Jongin memberi jeda, memperhatikan kakaknya yang menatap lurus matanya, "lakukan!"

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling bertabrakan, menyelami manik lawannya selama beberapa detik. Detik berikutnya, Sehun langsung menyerang Jongin. Menjatuhkan Jongin ketanah, dan menindih tubuh lemas itu menyeluruh.

"Ahhh" Jongin mendesah merasakan tangan Sehun bermain pada penisnya. Wajah Sehun menekan perut Jongin dan lidahnya bermain pada kulit perut Jongin yang terasa menegang.

Tangan Jongin terangkat mengusap kepala Sehun. Ia memperhatikan kemilau ekor serigala kakaknya yang sedari tadi terus bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Maniknya kemudian bergulir memandang tubuh Sehun. Jongin baru menyadari jika dirinya telah _naked_ sempurna, sedangkan kakaknya masih mengenakan celana.

Kakinya naik mengusap-usap kain celana Sehun, "Lepash.. Ngh.. celanamu!" Titahnya semakin menggosok kain celana Sehun. Jongin melihat kakaknya tersenyum padanya sesaat sebelum berdiri tegak.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun melepas celana dari bawah. Kakaknya itu sengaja menurunkan perlahan celananya, sesekali pria itu mengelus-elus daerah pribadinya sendiri. Jongin membulatkan mata dan menelan saliva dengan susah.

Sehun kembali tersenyum memperhatikan wajah memerah adiknya yang penuh gairah. Ia terkekeh dalam hati, sembari melanjutkan kegiatan-menggoda- Jongin _nya_.

Geraman rendah yang terdengar frustasi keluar dari tenggorokan Jongin. Persetan dengan gerakan menggoda yang sengaja dilakukan serigala bodoh itu! Tidakkah Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sudah amat terangsang?

Jongin segera bangkit dari rebahannya, dan menerjang Sehun dengan kecepatan penuh. Sehun terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Jongin. Karena tidak siap, kedua pria itu kembali jatuh dengan Jongin yang menindih Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan manik mengkilat, "Kau tahu jelas jika aku dalam masa _heat_. Aku benar-benar terangsang dan kau sengaja mengulur waktu," Jongin merunduk dan berbisik di telinga kiri Sehun, "sekarang.. Biar aku yang melakukannya, agar semuanya cepat selesai.. Sehun-ah~ Ayo membuat anak?" Jongin meniup telinga serigala Sehun dan menggigitinya.

Sehun menegang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Perutnya membuncah dan dadanya bergemuruh bahagia mendengarnya. Ia lalu memegang pinggul Jongin dan semakin menarik Jongin pada tubuhnya.

"Jika kau sudah tidak tahan, lakukan sesukamu. Aku akan bersedia membuatnya bersamamu~"

Geraman senang Jongin berikan sebagai respon atas perkataan Sehun. Pria tan itu segera merosot mendekatkan bokongnya pada selangkangan Sehun. Menggesek-gesek bokongnya dengan batang penis sang calon _alpha_ yang masih terbalut celana dalam.

"Grhh" Sehun membiarkan saat adiknya menurunkan satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat membelai kepala adiknya yang kini merunduk mengendus penis tegaknya.

Jongin memancarkan binar kagum pada benda panjang di depan wajahnya. Benda panjang dengan ujung berwarna kemerahan, dan telah mengeluarkan sedikit sarinya. Beberapa urat menonjol dan berkedut-kedut, memancarkan panas.

" _Hyung_ h... Pasti rasanya sakit.. Aku akan meredakannya."

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya, dan memposisikan _hole_ merahnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut di atas penis tegak kakaknya. Lubangnya sudah sangat basah, dan ia butuh sentuhan agar meredakan panas yang menjalari lubang gatalnya.

"Akh!" Jongin dan Sehun mengerang bersamaan. Ujung kepala penis Sehun sudah memasuki pintu masuk _hole_ Jongin.

Sehun menumpu berat tubuhnya pada siku tangannya, mengawasi Jongin yang kini berusaha memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam lubang lapar Jongin.

"Hhh... Jonginh"

"Enghh"

Raut wajah Jongin nampak menahan kesakitan, namun pria itu tetap berusaha memasukkan penis kakaknya kedalam lubangnya.

"Jongh! Berhenti." Sehun tak tega melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin menampakkan kesakitan. Ia tahu ini kali pertama Jongin melakukannya, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Sehun tak ingin menyakiti Jongin.

"Sedikit.. hhh lagii.."

JLEB

"Aargh!" Jongin merunduk, mengepalkan tangannya diatas dada bidang sang kakak. _Hole_ nya terasa perih luar biasa. Seakan dipaksa membelah dua hingga terasa robek oleh benda besar nan panjang. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasakan dinding _hole_ Jongin yang meremas-remas penisnya dengan kuat. _Hole_ itu seakan menelan rakus penisnya. Terasa begitu basah, ketat, panas dan lapar. Sangat memabukkan.

"Ohh..." Jongin mendesah lega. Pria itu mengatur napasnya, dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan benda asing yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Jongin dapat merasakannya. Penis kakaknya yang keras dan panas. Urat-uratnya yang menyentuh dinding _hole_ nya seakan menarik perhatiannya.

"Engh.." Jongin dapat mendengar erangan penuh kenikmatan dari Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Sehun menjilati lehernya.

"Jika kau sudah siap... Bergeraklah, Jong." Sehun mengusap punggung basah Jongin. Telinga serigalanya sedikit tertekuk menahan getar kenikmatan.

Beberapa detik mereka hanya terdiam, sampai Jongin menegakkan badannya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Aah.. Ahh.. Engh.."

Jongin terus mengeluar masukkan penis kakaknya. Mengabaikan rasa perih yang semakin menjadi pada lubangnya, dan kini menjalar pada pinggangnya. Ia sungguh sangat menikmati _mating_ nya kali ini.

Sehun memperhatikan dari bawah. Tatapan matanya semakin berkabut melihat penisnya yang timbul dan tenggelam di pertengahan bokong Jongin.

DEG! "AAANGHH~"

Menit berikutnya, Jongin berteriak penuh ekstasi. Kepalanya terangkat dan bibirnya terbuka lebar. Tubuh Jongin gemetar menerima sengatan besar di dalam _hole_ nya.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi nikmat Jongin tentu paham apa yang barusan kepala penisnya sentuh di dalam sana. Ia segera bangkit berganti posisi menjadi menindih Jongin, dan mulai bergerak tidak teratur.

"Ah ah ah.. _Hyung_ hh.. Akh!" Sehun terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Jongin berkali-kali. Tangan pucatnya terulur menyingkirkan surai rambut Jongin yang menutupi sebagian mata adiknya. Memandangi adiknya yang terengah tanpa mengurangi kecepatan tumbukannya.

Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam nikmat. Manik matanya memandang wajah berpeluh kakaknya. Tampan. Kakaknya sangat tampan jika dilihat dari bawah sini. Jongin tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi Sehun.

"AKKH!" Jongin mendongak dan memekik tertahan ketika merasakan benda berbulu melingkupi kulit penisnya dengan erat. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit dan melihat apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

Ekor serigala berwarna putih perak itu melingkari penisnya dan memanjakannya dengan gerakan naik turun, sesuai kecepatan tumbukan penis Sehun di dalam _hole_ nya. Jongin mendesah keenakan. Dua titik sensitifnya telah dipermainkan secara bersamaan.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Nghh"

Hawa di dalam goa itu semakin panas dan lembab. Antara feromon Jongin dan Sehun saling bercampur di udara, tercium sangat kuat.

"Ngh.. Jongh.."

"Sehunh~ Aku.. Akuh... Akh-"

Sehun menyambar bibir bengkak Jongin. Melumatnya ganas dan semakin menaikkan intensitas gerakannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Jongin berteriak nyaring, menggema ke seluruh penjuru goa. Cairannya mengenai perut Sehun yang atletis, dan perutnya sendiri. Anak itu terengah dengan napas terputus-putus.

Setelah Jongin, Sehun menyusul. Lelaki itu memeluk Jongin dan tubuhnya menegang hebat. "Ahh.. Jonginh.." Jongin dapat merasakan kedutan luar biasa di dalam _hole_ nya. Ia kemudian balas memeluk Sehun ketika pria itu datang di dalamnya.

Setelah mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan masing-masing, Sehun dan Jongin masih mengatur napas. Sehun memperhatikan adiknya dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan mengusap peluh di dada Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras pada pipi kanan Sehun. Siwon tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Seluruh _pack_ telah dipermalukan. "Apa kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu Sehun?!" Siwon berteriak murka melimpahkan amarahnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar tanpa ada ketakutan, tanpa ada rasa penyesalan. "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan siapapun di dalam _pack._ Sehun kau mengklaim adikmu sendiri, saudara sedarahmu!"

Seluruh anggota _pack_ tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka tidak mungkin menumpahkan kekecewaan kepada Sehun. Mereka membutuhkan Sehun. Penyakit Siwon tidak bisa disembuhkan, Siwon akan mati dan calon terkuat untuk menjadi _alpha_ hanya Sehun. Kekuatan dan kecerdasan Sehun dibutuhkan untuk mempertahankan _pack_ terbesar dan _pack_ utama milik mereka. Tanpa Sehun, _pack_ lain akan menyerang dan mengambil alih sesuka hati mereka.

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang jika Ayah menginginkannya."

"Kau ingin melihat _pack_ -mu dihancurkan oleh _pack_ yang dipimpin Chanyeol?"

"Lalu apa yang Ayah inginkan. Aku tahu perbuatanku tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Pergilah ke kamarmu, Ayah akan berbicara dengan para tetua dan anggota _pack_." Sehun mengangguk pelan ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menaiki anak tangga. Menuju kamarnya. Tidak, menuju kamar Jongin. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya sekarang. Sehun berpapasan dengan ibunya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sehun memasuki kamar Jongin. Ia biarkan pintu kamar Jongin tetap terbuka.

Jongin duduk di atas meja belajarnya dengan kedua kaki terlipat dan punggung bersandar pada jendela kamar. "Apa?" Jongin langsung bertanya.

"Keputusan belum dibuat."

"Chanyeol akan menyerang?"

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu." keheningan tercipta dia melangkah pelan mendekati sang adik berdiri di hadapannya. Menangkup wajah sang adik dengan sentuhan lembut. "Aku akan melindungimu, Jongin."

"Bagaimana dengan _pack_?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _pack_ kita hancur. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh pada semua perbuatanku." Seperti mantra yang sangat kuat, setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan seolah membius Jongin dan dia percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan tanpa ada sedikitpun pertanyaan di dalam dirinya. Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia tak melawan saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya dengan lembut. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang berbalut kemeja putih di hadapannya. Kedua tangan Jongin terangkat dan melingkari pinggang sang dominan.

Sehun menunduk menghirup puncak kepala Jongin dengan aroma harum yang menguar kuat. Apapun, apapun untuk Jongin. Dia tidak akan takut menghadapi apapun demi Jongin. Kebersamaan itu berakhir saat suara ayah mereka memanggil nama Sehun. "Sehun, keputusan sudah diambil dan Chanyeol ada di sini." Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menegang dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan segera turun Ayah." Siwon pun pergi setelah mendengar jawaban putranya. Sehun melepas pelukannya dari Jongin perlahan, membungkuk menatap kedua mata bulat sang adik. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji padamu. Mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang kita turun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini dan mengambil resiko seseorang datang dan menculikmu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Jongin mendengus, tidak suka diremehkan. Jongin berjalan di balik punggung Sehun. Keduanya turun ke bawah. Seluruh anggota _pack_ berkumpul dan seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Sehun dan Jongin. Membuat Jongin merasa gugup dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan kanan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin tersenyum tipis kepada Jongin memberinya ketenangan dan keyakinan. "Keputusan telah diambil kalian akan tetap berada di _pack_ sampai perang berakhir setelah itu kalian keluar dari _pack_ jika kalian berdua selamat dari perang. Kalian tidak diijinkan untuk berubah menjadi serigala atau memasuki hutan, kalian tinggal dengan manusia dan lupakan identitas kalian sebagai _shifter_."

Pengusiran dari _pack_ dan penghilangan identitas sebagai _shifter_ adalah hal yang paling ditakuti oleh semua _shifter_. Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan keputusan ini, perbuatannya sudah melanggar batas atau bahkan menghancurkan batas. Hanya saja Sehun sedikit keberatan dengan keputusan _pack_. "Apa Jongin harus ikut berperang?"

"Ya." Chanyeol-lah yang menjawab. "Aku akan mengincar Jongin jadi pastikan dia aman bersamamu Sehun atau kau akan menyesal." Kalimat Chanyeol dibalas oleh tatapan menusuk Sehun, Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tatapan membunuhmu. Besok malam perang dimulai, _pack_ -mu telah menginjak harga diri dari _pack-_ ku. Untuk itu, aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu Sehun juga seluruh _pack_ -mu." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya singkat, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi diikuti oleh kelima pengawalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penghinaan. Ini adalah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah diterima Chanyeol, maupun sejarah _pack_ Park. _Mate_ yang ia inginkan diklaim _shifter_ lain. Lebih parah _shifter_ yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jongin. Sang calon _Alpha_ Choi Sehun mengklaim adiknya sendiri sebagai _mate_ , sesuatu yang tabu dan belum pernah dilakukan. Dan sekarang keduanya berhadapan, Chanyeol tidak mengerti bagaimana Sehun yang telah melanggar serta melempar kotoran pada _pack_ -nya sendiri masih diijinkan untuk tetap tinggal di _pack_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang _pack_ mu pikirkan. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap tinggal?"

"Aku akan pergi."

"Ah benarkah?!" Chanyeol menggeram pelan.

"Aku akan pergi setelah _pack-_ ku aman."

"Aman dari serangan _pack_ -ku?"

"Hanya _pack_ mu lah ancaman terbesar _pack_ -ku saat ini." Ucap Sehun seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung.

"Ancaman itu tidak akan pernah datang kalau kau tidak bertingkah bodoh. Dia adikmu dan calon _mate_ ku, dan kau tahu itu."

"Aku mencintainya, dan kau tahu itu." Tantang Sehun balik.

"Cinta, eh? Bocah sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta?" ejek Chanyeol.

" _Alpha_ tanpa _mate_ sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta?" balas Sehun sengit.

"Jangan besar kepala bocah. Aku akan benar-benar membuatmu merasakan seperti apa seorang _Alpha_ tanpa _mate_ yang sebenarnya." Ancam Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang kosong keluar jendela. Sehun tadi sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa _pack_ mereka akan baik-baik saja, bahwa Sehun akan melindunginya. Tapi setelah bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol dan melihat seberapa marahnya _alpha_ itu, Jongin kembali ragu.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu... pada _pack_ kita... pada _mu_?" lirih Jongin sambil menunduk merasa bersalah akan semua situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Andai saja dia patuh dan menjadi _mate_ Chanyeol. Andai saja dia dan Sehun tidak...

"Jongin," dagu Jongin diangkat membuat matanya bertemu dengan milik Sehun. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. _Pack_ kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, setelah itu, kita berdua akan pergi dari sini. Hanya kau dan aku." Sehun menunduk hendak menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Jongin. Tapi ditolak oleh Jongin. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya membuat bibir Sehun hanya mendarat di ujung bibirnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol seorang _alpha_ yang kuat. Dan kau bahkan belum menjadi _alpha_ , jika sesuatu terjadi padamu atau pada _pack_ ini maka-"

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, Jongin." Sela Sehun tegas. "Kau tahu kenapa serigala merupakan salah satu hewan paling setia?" Tanya Sehun menangkup pipi Jongin dan membingkai wajah Jongin dengan tangannya.

"Karena mereka adalah hewan monogami. Sekali mereka memiliki pasangan mereka akan setia pada pasangan itu dan akan melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi."

"Tepat sekali. Chanyeol memang _alpha_ yang kuat tapi dia tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk bertarung, dia bertarung hanya untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Sementara aku, aku memiliki dirimu yang harus kulindungi, aku memiliki _pack_ yang harus kujaga. Percayalah, hanya gambaran akan kehilangan dirimu sudah cukup membuatku ingin mematahkan leher Chanyeol sekarang juga. Semua ini bukan salahmu." Sekali lagi Sehun selalu saja dapat membuatnya merasakan rasa aman dan tenang, meskipun ada pisau perak dihunuskan ke lehernya kalau Sehun berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, maka itulah yang akan Jongin percayai.

"Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mulai mencium bibir Jongin. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari Jongin, karena, _well_ , untuk apa dia menolak? Tidak akan mengubah apapun. Sudah terlanjur terjadi, sekarang dia milik Sehun dan Sehun miliknya. Selesai. Terus-terusan berkubang dalam rasa bersalah bukanlah gayanya, maka dari itu dia akan kembali menjadi Jongin dan mengahajar Park Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka kali ini bukan ciuman panas penuh gairah ataupun ciuman perpisahan yang menyedihkan melainkan hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang sudah tertahan lama- _-selama hubungan mereka masih berada di jalan yang benar._

"Sehun, Jongin." Panggil Kyuhyun menatap kedua putranya yang larut dalam ciuman mereka di dunianya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun dan Jongin terbelalak kaget lalu menjauhkan tubuh mereka dengan canggung meskipun lengan Sehun masih melingkar pada pinggang Jongin.

"Sudah waktunya." Katanya, Sehun mengangguk, mengecup kening Jongin sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan ibunya dan putra bungsunya. Kyuhyun menghela napas setelah Sehun pergi, di satu sisi hubungan kedua putranya salah tapi di sisi lain mereka putranya, mana sanggup dia melukai kedua anaknya itu. Belum lagi mereka bukan hanya kakak-adik sekarang, mereka _mate_. Dan semua serigala tahu apa konsekuensi yang terjadi jika _mate_ yang masih sama-sama hidup dipisahkan secara paksa.

"Maafkan aku, bu." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jongin yang tengah menunduk lesu. Dihampiri putra bungsunya itu dan dielus rambut lembut milik anaknya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Sehun hyung." Lirih Jongin.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa menentukan pada siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta." Jongin masih menunduk.

"Ayo kita ke bawah. Mereka sudah menunggu."

Jongin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama keluar dari rumah mereka ke perbatasan wilayah _pack_ Choi dan _pack_ Park berada, di sebuah tanah lapang yang akan menjadi tempat pertempuran kedua _pack_ besar itu.

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan ibunya menuju sisi Sehun yang berada paling depan. Ayah mereka, Siwon tengah sakit dan tidak mungkin memimpin _pack_ dalam pertempuran dan seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, Sehun akan menjadi _alpha_ , Sehun akan memimpinmereka sampai pertempuran berakhir dan mereka akan diusir dari _pack_. Tapi untuk sekarang Sehun lah _alpha_ nya, dia pemimpinnya, dan kelangsungan hidup _pack_ berada di tangannya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang berada di sampingnya, Sehun benci meletakkan Jongin di garis depan. Tapi dia _alpha_ nya, dan Jongin _mate_ nya, mau tidak mau Jongin harus berada di sampingnya. Sehun merangkul tubuh Jongin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Jangan beri aku tatapan itu. Aku tidak akan mati." EJek Jongin yang melihat tatapan Sehun padanya. Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Jongin, menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin sebanyak-banyaknya. Dapat didengarnya geraman rendah dari Chanyeol.

"Provokasi. Cerdas sekali." Ejek Jongin memutar bola matanya. Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun terakhir kali mengecup kening Jongin sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari sambil berubah ke wujud serigalanya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh anggota _pack_ nya dan Jongin, setelah Jongin membalas Sehun berupa gumaman pelan 'Aku juga mencintaimu.'

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berharap bahwa pertempuran ini adalah pertempuran yang mudah, dan faktanya pertempuran ini memanglah tidak mudah. Chanyeol dan _pack_ nya bertarung dengan dasar kemarahan, kemarahan akan harga diri _pack_ nya yang diinjak-injak oleh Sehun dan Jongin, mereka membabi buta menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya membuat _pack_ Sehun kewalahan. Sehun akui kemarahan adalah senjata yang cukup ampuh, namun juga membuat otak mereka tidak berfungsi dan nalarnya tidak berjalan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kemarahan merupakan pedang dua arah. Mereka menghancurkan sebanyak mereka dihancurkan.

Pertarungan mereka berlangsung sengit tapi Sehun belum berhadapan secara langsung dengan Chanyeol. Dia ingin memastikan anggota keluarganya aman terlebih dahulu sebelum berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Baru saja Sehun melindungi ibunya, Sehun menoleh kesekitarnya untuk mencari Jongin.

Dimana Jongin? Tadi Sehun lihat Jongin masih bersama Minho. Tapi dimana Jongin sekarang? Sehun mulai menoleh kesana kemari gelisah tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya. Ibunya sedang terluka.

 _'Pergilah Sehun, temukan Jongin.'_ Sehun mendengar ibunya berkata di kepalanya. Apakah kalian tahu kalau mereka bisa bertelepati dalam bentuk serigala? _Well_ , mereka bisa, anggota satu _pack_ bisa bertelepati antar satu sama lain untuk berkomunikasi.

Serigala dengan bulu putih keperakan itu menoleh ke arah ibunya yang tengah terluka, kembali ragu haruskah dia pergi atau disini dan melindungi ibunya. Namun serigala besar berbulu coklat tua tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menjilat luka di lengan Kyuhyun.

 _'Pergilah Sehun. Tanggung jawabmu atas Jongin bertambah sekarang, dia bukan hanya adikmu, dia matemu. Jangan buat dirimu menyesal nantinya.'_ Sebenci apapun Siwon pada hubungan terlarang anaknya dia tetaplah ayah mereka dan ingin melihat kedua anaknya itu hidup.

 _'Cepatlah Sehun. Jaga Jongin untuk kami.'_ Mendengar ibunya tanpa ragu lagi Sehun melesat memutari lapangan luas itu untuk mencari Jongin. Jongin- _nya_.

 _'Jongin? Jongin? Kau dimana?'_ Sehun memanggil-manggil Jongin di kepalanya berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari serigala berbulu coklat lembut itu. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin.

 _'Sehun! Sehun!'_ Itu Minho yang memanggilnya.

 _'Minho? Dimana Jongin? Aku menitipkannya padamu bukan?'_ geram Sehun pada Minho.

 _'Ada tiga serigala menyerangku tadi. Dan Jongin...'_

 _'Katakan ada apa dengan Jongin?'_ geram Sehun lagi menegakkan tubuh besarnya dan menunjukkan deretan taringnya, bulu putih keperakannya berdiri karena marah membuat serigala-serigala yang hendak menyerangnya melangkah mundur hanya karena merasakan aura _alpha_ nya yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

 _'Chanyeol menyerang Jongin, dan membawanya masuk kedalam hutan.'_ Kata Minho. Brengsek. Pantas saja dia tidak melihat Chanyeol dari tadi.

 _'Brengsek.'_ Sehun mengumpat sekali lagi sebelum berlari dengan penuh amarah masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

Jongin merintih pelan, dan mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya yang terluka parah, kaki kiri depannya juga terluka. Bulu-bulu coklat kemerahannya ternodai darahnya sendiri. Chanyeol benar-benar monster. Jongin tidak percaya pria ramah dengan senyum dari telinga sampai ke telinga ini benar-benar serigala hitam besar yang sekarang mencoba membunuhnya.

Jongin mencoba bangkit lagi sampai tubuhnya diterjang dari samping membuatnya terhempas ke pohon besar di sampingnya, membenturkan belakang kepalanya sampai merasakan darah mengalir dari sana semakin membuat bulu coklatnya menjadi merah. Chanyeol, serigala berbulu hitam pekat itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggonggong marah. Berhenti dan menoleh ke arah belakangnya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat sebelum menyeringai ke arah Jongin.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat seiring dengan doa yang Jongin rapalkan dalam hati. Berharap kali ini, kali ini saja, yang datang bukanlah Sehun. Jongin kembali mengerang lemah saat Chanyeol menggigit tengkuknya, membawanya dengan giginya seperti rusa kecil untuk makan malam ke arah langkah kaki itu berasal.

Sehun berlari dengan kencang, sekencang yang bisa kakinya lakukan. Dia bisa mencium aroma Chanyeol dan Jongin semakin kuat, tapi semakin kuat aroma itu Sehun jadi menyadari bukan hanya bau Chanyeol dan Jongin yang ditangkap indera penciumannya melainkan bau darah juga.

Pohon-pohon tinggi disekitarnya tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan oleh tanah yang lumayan lapang dan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan Jongin yang setengah sadar dan penuh luka di gigitannya. Sehun menggeram keras menunjukkan taringnya, kaki-kakinya menapak sangat kuat di tanah sampai cakarnya tertimbun di tanah.

Chanyeol melemparkan Jongin ke hadapan Sehun, tergeletak lemah di hadapan Sehun. Sehun langsung mendekat dan membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Jongin, menyuruh Jongin untuk bangun. Jongin yang mendengar geraman sekilas Sehun membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat Sehun sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menghanyutkannya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin tidak sadarkan diri menjilati wajah Jongin sambil terus menggeram yang terdengar seperti memohon untuk Jongin bangun. Tapi Jongin tak kunjung bangun, napasnya pun makin melemah. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang menikmati pembalasan dendamnya sebelum pandangannya berubah merah. Merah karena amarah. Dan akan terus merah sampai Sehun menyaksikan sendiri Chanyeol mati terendam darahnya sendiri.

Hal terakhir yang Sehun ingat adalah seringaian Chanyeol padanya dan dirinya yang menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dengan keras. Membuat hitam dan putih itu bergulat sampai mati ditanah lapang dalam hutan yang sepi.

.

.

.

Sehun mengabaikan semua luka ditubuhnya, yang terpenting adalah Jongin sekarang. Masih dalam wujud serigalanya Sehun terus mondar-mandir di depan pondok pengobatan milik _pack_ nya. Pertempuran telah berakhir. _Pack_ nya menang. Dia telah berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol sekarat, andai tadi dia tidak dihentikan oleh Minho dan Onew dia yakin Chanyeol akan pulang ke _pack_ nya sebagai bangkai serigala sekarang.

"Sehun." Key memegang bahu Sehun dan dihadiahi oleh geraman keras dari Sehun membuat dirinya yang submissivelangsung bertekuk lutut. Onew langsung memegangi Key sementara Minho memegang bahu Sehun.

"Sehun. Kau juga terluka, kau harus diobati." Dan sekali lagi Sehun menggeram pertanda dia tidak ingin dibantah membuat Minho melangkah mundur dan diam. Sehun kembali melangkah mondar-mandir di depan pintu pondok sampai Yixing keluar dari sana.

"Aku sudah mengobati semua luka Jongin. Kau bisa menemuinya kalau kau mau." Kata Yixing yang melihat Sehun cemas pada Jongin. Sehun masuk ke pondok itu masih enggan berubah kembali ke manusia masih terlalu was-was, siapa tahu anggota _pack_ Chanyeol tidak terima dan menyerang _pack_ nya. Sehun langsung menuju ke tempat tidur tempat Jongin terbaring dengan perban membalut tubuhnya. Sehun lagi-lagi membenamkan moncongnya ke leher Jongin membuat Jongin membuka matanya.

Jongin menatap Sehun, bulu-bulu putih Sehun kotor oleh darah dan tanah. Sehun terluka tapi Jongin yakin Sehun baik-baik saja. Sebelah tangan Jongin terangkat untuk memeluk leher berbulu Sehun dan menarik serigala putih itu ke dalam pekukannya. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu Sehun dan bersyukur bahwa semuanya telah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang mengaduk masakannya sambil sesekali pikirannya melayang ke masa lalunya. Masa saat dia masih bersama ayah dan ibunya, masa saat dia masih berada di _pack_ nya, masa saat dia masih menjadi adik Sehun. Jongin tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Bohong kalau Jongin bilang dia tidak merindukan masa-masa itu, tapi Jongin bahagia sekarang bersama Sehun. Mereka memulai hidup baru mereka di Seoul sebagai manusia, membuang jauh-jauh identitas mereka sebagai _shifter_ , bahkan mengganti nama mereka, Oh Sehun dan Oh Jongin bukan lagi Choi Sehun dan Choi Jongin.

"Ibu kenapa ayah lama sekali pulangnya?" oh dan jangan lupakan bocah kecil mereka, Oh Haowen.

"Ayah sudah berjanji akan membantuku menyiapkan kostum _Hallowen_." Haowen merengek sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Ayahmu akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kata Jongin mengelus rambut hitam Haowen.

"Aku pulang." Suara dari pintu depan membuat Haowen melepaskan pelukannya dan melesat ke ruang tamu.

"Ayah kenapa lama sekali! Aku menunggumu dari tadi!" Rajuk Haowen menghambur ke gendongan Sehun. Sehun terkekeh sambil menggendong Haowen di lengan kanannya.

"Maafkan ayah. Sebagai gantinya ayah akan membuatkanmu kostum yang paling keren." Bujuk Sehun lalu merangkul pinggang Jongin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku pulang." Bisiknya.

"Selamat datang." Balas Jongin lalu menyambut ciuman Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Sudah berhenti! Kita harus membuat kostum sekarang." Seru Haowen meronta turun dari gendongan Sehun. Sehun menurunkan Haowen dan membiarkan bocah itu mengambil majalah berisi kostum _Hallowen_ dari tasnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau mau kostum apa?" Tanya Sehun masih memeluk Jongin.

"Serigala. _Werewolf. Shape-shifter._ Apapun itu namanya." Jawab Haowen masih membolak-balikkan majalahnya. Sehun dan Jongin memandang satu sama lain dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa Haowen ingin kostum serigala?" Tanya Jongin.

"Karena serigala itu keren," jawab Haowen dengan nada _Duh, masa kalian tidak mengerti_. "Sebenarnya teman-temanku menyuruhku memakai kostum anjing bukan serigala." Kata Haowen manyun.

"Anjing?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya. Ayah tahu tidak semua anjing patuh padaku. Aku bahkan juga tidak mengerti kenapa, saat aku dan teman-temanku berniat untuk mengganggu anjing dan membuat mereka marah, mereka tidak marah dan malah mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan anjing besar menakutkan milik pak tua yang rumahnya di ujung jalan menunduk padaku, padahal aku hanya melihatnya dan tidak melakukan apapun. Teman-temanku akhirnya menjulukiku dengan Raja anjing, pemimpin anjing atau-"

Sehun dan Jongin tidak lagi mendengarkan ocehan Haowen melainkan memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan penuh arti sampai...

" _Alpha_." Ujar mereka berbarengan lalu terkekeh pelan.

 _Well_ , mereka memang telah mengubah identitasnya tapi mereka tidak bisa menghapusnya dan siapa yang tahu kalau Haowen sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan kostum serigala, dia bisa menjadi salah satunya kalau dia mau.

 **END**

* * *

Bagaimana? Suka dengan persembahan kami di hari ulang tahun abang Sehun? Wkwk.. Kami harap ia. Kami sengaja membuat ff ini bersama. Yah.. Walaupun ada sedikit hambatan saat prosesnya, tapi kami akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya bersama-sama. Maaf sebelumnya jika ada penulisan atau penyebutan yang salah dalam ff ini. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

 _ **Thank You, All**_

 _ **Big Love : Boomiee92, Tokisaki, SM1719**_


End file.
